clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Invisible Hand
The Invisible Hand was a modified Providence-class carrier/destroyer and one of General Grievous's flagships during the Clone Wars. As the new flagship of the Supreme Commander of the Droid Army, it also served as the flagship for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. At the height of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY, it had become one of the most feared ships in the galaxy. Characteristics The Invisible Hand was manufactured by Quarren exiles from Mon Calamari as part of the Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps along with Pammant Docks at an underground factory on Pammant. While lacking the Malevolence's sheer firepower and armor, the ship was covered with powerful weapon emplacements, including quad turbolaser turrets, dual laser cannons, ion cannons, point-defense ion cannons, proton torpedo tubes and flak cannons. Each shot from the point-defense ion cannons released as much heat as a 4.8 megaton bomb, while the maximum yield of one of the quad turbolasers was equivalent to a magnitude 10 groundquake. Role As Grievous's replacement flagship, the Invisible Hand was given several major modifications. The aft reactor bay assembly was rearranged to provide more hangar space, so that the Invisible Hand could better serve as a carrier and invasion craft. The ship's dorsal fin mounted communication and sensor pod was refitted into spacious quarters, which were eventually taken over by Count Dooku. From there, Dooku broadcasted manipulative propaganda for the Separatist cause. It was known as the Wizard's Tower, and contained the General's Quarters. History As the Trade Federation became increasingly hostile, they bolstered their fleet with combat starships to further their Sith-influenced goals. Viceroy Nute Gunray chose the Invisible Hand as his flagship. When the Trade Federation joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, they diverted their heavy Providence-class starships to the Confederate Navy, including the Invisible Hand. Since control of the Separatist forces was handed to Grievous after he "lost" the Malevolence, Gunray reluctantly surrendered the Invisible Hand to the droid general to use as a replacement flagship at the behest of Darth Sidious. Gunray's reluctance was assuaged by permission to allow Lushros Dofine to be the captain of the ship, and he assigned Neimoidian navigators and controllers to the bridge crew. The Invisible Hand saw action at many engagements including those at Belderone, Humbarine, Duro, and Coruscant, as well as the deployment of the Loedorvian Brain Plague in the Weemell Sector. As the new flagship of the infamous General Grievous, slaughterer of billions, its name was so feared that the Confederacy used a pair of "decoys", Lucid Voice and Colicoid Swarm, to terrorize unsuspecting Republic worlds. It was aboard the Invisible Hand that Palpatine was held captive and Count Dooku lost his life to Anakin Skywalker during the Battle of Coruscant. The Invsible Hand later still served as command ship of General Grievous. It played important roles in The Battle of Christophsis and Battle of Dormund Kaas in the InterGalactic War, The Battle of Belderone in the InterGalactic Alliance Civil War, The Battle of Rendilli, Battle of Duro and Battle of Humbarine in the 4th Clone Wars and in the Battle of Sullust in the New Republic-CIS war. Category:Flagships Category:Separatist Starships